iphonesfandomcom-20200213-history
IPhones Wiki
iPhone This is wiki will about iPhone and their background, benefits, and security concern. Background A smartphone is a mobile phone that preforms many of the functions of a computer, typically having a touchscreen interface, Internet access, and an operating system capable of running downloaded apps. As of 2018, mostly everyone in the world owns a smartphone. iPhone is a product of Apple Inc. Apple products became popular in the mid-2000s. Before iPhones was produced, there were MacBooks and iPods in the market. Now, there are MacBooks, iPod touch, iPhones, iPads, Apple Watch, and Apple TV. iPhones is one of the popular Apple products being used today. It can be used in many different ways but mostly for communications. People can phone call, FaceTime (video call) or text their friends and family. The first iPhone came out in January 2007, it was known as iPhone 1st generation or 2G. Each year, after the first iPhone, there was a new version under development. In 2017, three new versions were released: iPhone 8, iPhone 8 Plus, and iPhone X (ten). Who knows, there might be another model being planned or developed within this or next year. Benefits iPhones have a lot of good benefits (features). They have built-in apps such as iCloud Drive, Maps, Weather and many more. The newer versions of the iPhones are faster than the previous one, making the usage smoother. One thing iPhone users care about is the camera quality. The iPhone X will have a dual-lens setup similar to the iPhone 8 Plus. With better and advanced camera lens, pictures will come out great and more clearly. Every iPhone have Siri, an artificial intelligence assistant, where you can ask questions or make commands to your phone. Instead of searching things up or calling someone yourself, you can ask Siri to do it for you. Apple Pay is a great benefit. Apple Pay is easy to set up and users will continue to receive all of the rewards and benefits offered by credit and debit cards. It can be only use by Apple products such as iPhones (6s and on), certain iPads, and Apple Watch. People don’t have to carry around their credit or debit card, they can connect their account to their phone and pay with it. iCloud Drive is a storage app on the iPhones that can be shared with other Apple products such as MacBooks. You can connect them with iCloud storage and view items from your iPhone to your Mac or vice versa. iCloud keeps everything in sync, you can have access to your photos from your iPhone as well as notes, documents, etc. Security Concerns Security is the most important thing in technologies. They protect private information from accessed to and leaked. From the first iPhone to the 5, iPhones required a 4-6-digit passcode to get access. With better security, Apple added fingerprint scan to iPhone 5s and on. Users can use their finger to log in to their phone. They can also have a passcode (optional) if they want to. Although, for iPhone X, security goes to another level. iPhone X can scan your face to log in you in, even if you grow a beard and start wearing glasses. This can prevent people from getting access to your phone, if it is stolen or lost. Since 2007 to 2008, the older iPhones lacked better security we have today. Apple finally expect to lock the iPhone’s boot loader to prevent the iPhone from being jailbroken. Jailbroken phones can load a new operating system image that discards many of the protections built into the official operating systems. Jailbreak Apple devices removes the original restrictions installed. Users can download and install applications and such that can’t be available in the Apple App Store. This was popular with older Apple products. The update ICU (iPhone Configuration Utility) is known as a powerful tool to implement security policies, for example strong passwords, turning off the camera, etc. As years goes by, security becomes more secure and advanced. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse